From the street to the bed of a stranger
by Mrs Adriana Cullen
Summary: Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie so I don't own Twilight! Elizabeth was a rich, beauitful girl. Edward is a rich, handsome guy. Lizzy's parents are dead and her siblings, Alec and Jane refuse to talk to her. Edward finds her by acccident and does love strike or does Elizabeth leave Edward when she gets the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**From The cold, hard streets TO The king sized bed of a stranger**

Plot

Elizabeth Patterson, 19, lives on the cold streets of New York City. Edward Cullen, 21 Mafia Boss. Lives in an ocean view mansion. What happens when there world combine? E+E, C+E, R+E, J+A.

**Lizzy Pov**

"You idiot!" He screamed at the guy with brown hair. "Where's my money? Huh! Huh! I need that money, dumb butt! I need it now, got it?" He shrieked as he pulled out a gun. "Mik-ke, I ju-ust n-ee-dd a-a litt-le mo-rre tim-e, oh-Kay?" He said panting; Mike pulled out his gun and shot the brown haired guy in the head. "Mike? Did you just shoot Alec?" Said a voice from the darkness as Mike went rigid. "No-oo Boss." Mike said. "I am pretty sure that girl over there," He pointed at me. "Saw what happened, Newton." He said looking at me. "What's your name, girl?" Said a honey blond haired guy from right beside the guy who first talked. "Elizabeth Patterson." I said shakily

The First guy came up and said "I'm Edward Cullen. This blond is Jasper Whitlock and this brunette is Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you, Ms. Patterson, Look its -25 right now, I need to get you inside and get warm. I am not asking, Ms., Patterson, Get into the car please." As he opened up and door and I stood up, my platinum blond hair fell down to my shoulders in muddy ringlettes, my blue eyes wide and tearful, and my ripped jeans ripped almost everywhere, my baggy white holed tank top letting the cold in and my beat up leather jacket fell into place. My hair was probably a mess; my face was probably patchy and red.

Edward held out his arms and I walked into them as a walked into the car. I got into the black Nissan Armada and Emmett got into the drivers seat and Jasper went to the passenger's seat. Edward got in behind me. "Where to Boss? Cuz I really got to go home to Lilly and Rose, and Ally has been texting Jazz 20 times a minute to get home beacuse her cravings are anything that they dont have." Said Emmett from the drivers seat. "The Beach house on Vinewood and Manhatten Beach where Elizabeth and I are staying for the weekend to discuss the situtation Mike got her in." Said Edward, not taking his eyes off me. What situtation was I put into?

20 Minutes later, We where at a castle. When he said beach house I thought he ment, Small, 2 rooms, a little rundown not a freaking manison! 16 Beds, 21 bathrooms, 1 gym, 3 large dining rooms, a library, docters office, 5 stories. My parents would have killed for a place like this -if they were'nt killed first.

**A/N MORE OF ELIZABETH'S STORY WHEN SHE'S CLEANED UP AND THEY HAVE THEIR PROBLEM SORTED OUT**

"Elizabeth, lets go inside." Edward said breaking me from my thoughts. I followed Edward thru the doors, where we were met by a butler! I haven't had a butler in years! "Hello Mr. Cullen and guest." said the Butler as he took Edward's coat. "Philip, please call me Edward and this is Elizabeth Pattinson." said Edward as he walked towards me and took me jacket off of me and set it in my hands. "I'll talk to my sisters about getting you some choltes"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The story

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a million years so I will put up an LONG CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie so do I own the Twilight Saga?

Elizabeth POV

I woke up the next morning and I got dressed into my clothes from yesterday. I walked downstairs and saw Emmett and Jasper from last night huddled over a MacBook pro laptop. "Good morning" said that velvet voice from last night. Edward. "Good morning." I say as I turn around. "Elizabeth, my sisters are coming with clothes for you in one hour. So beware of my rage of sisters. Let's go into the living room and I'll tell you all about them." Edward says walking the living room. I followed him. Are his sisters that bad? He sat on the couch. I sat down on the chair right beside him. "My sisters are well Mafia-girls down to the bone. They are beautiful but they can and will kill. They pack a great punch and Emmett and Jasper have to work they're arses off to pay for my sisters shopping addiction."

Rosalie and Alice are shopping addicts. They went shopping for you the moment they heard about you. Rosalie looks more like my aunt. Rose is blonde-haired, blue-eyed and smart-mouthed. She acts all cold to new people but once you're in the circle all you have to do is keep your trust. Alice is pixie-like. She was adopted when I was 8. My sister has jet-black spiked hair and emerald green eyes like mine but we aren't related by blood but Rose and Alice and I are super close. Alice and Rose are also pregnant so they are more them than usual." Edward said just as the door opened.

"Edward! We have arrived early! Now be a good brother and get the bags out of our car!" said a velvet-like voice. A beautiful and very pregnant pixie-like girl and a beautiful blonde haired woman with just a small baby bump appeared into the living room entrance way. "Oh! You must be Elizabeth! Edward has told us nothing about you!" said the blonde. "I'm Rosalie and this is Alice. I assume Eddie has told you about us?"

"Yes. He told me you guys are close and that you guys love shopping," I say. "Well, then Let's go upstairs to try out this clothes!" Says Alice as she waddles up the stairs. I walk up behind the two pregnant ladies up the stairs and into my room. "Try on these." Rose said as she shoved clothes in my hands.

"Kaype." I said and I turned around and walked into the on-suite bathroom. I tired on the knee-length pencil skirt and the white button up blouse. I love this outfit. I walked out the bathroom and down the stairs. "Elizabeth, you look great! I am so happy they found you clothes!." Said Edward. I feel great. The house phone rang. "Is there a Elizabeth Patterson here?" said the thick Italian voice. "Yes." Rose says as she hands the phone to me. "Elizabeth? This is Aro Volturi, Can we meet somewhere to talk?"


End file.
